With reference to FIG. 1, it is known to provide a motor vehicle steering wheel assembly 10 including a hub 12, a rim 14, and one or more spokes 16 connecting the two. It is required to provide a driver airbag module and cover 18, typically associated with the steering wheel and steering column (not shown), configured whereby if deployed on a collision the airbag will prevent the motor vehicle operator's head and/or chest from striking the steering wheel assembly 10. The conventional airbag module includes an airbag, one or more crash sensors for detecting a collision, an inflator which rapidly inflates the airbag with a pressurized gas such as nitrogen on receipt of a signal from the crash sensors, and a cover disposed over the airbag and mechanism to protect the airbag and deploying mechanism and for aesthetic reasons.
Another requirement of the modern motor vehicle is that the operator must be able to actuate a horn to alert other drivers and pedestrians, and typically the horn is located on the steering wheel for ease of access. Actuation of the motor vehicle horn on most conventional steering wheel systems requires a horn actuator switch shared between the steering wheel and the driver airbag module, a dedicated horn actuator switch activated by pressing on the driver airbag module, or micro-switches associated with a floating cover of the driver airbag module and actuated by pressing on that cover. Each of these configurations, while effective, involves the driver airbag module and requires balancing multiple design and safety concerns. Further, horn actuator systems involving the driver airbag module, such as floating airbag module covers for actuating a horn mechanism, increase complexity and so cost of the systems.
To solve these and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a motor vehicle steering wheel assembly including a floating bezel for actuating a horn of the vehicle without in any way involving the driver airbag module. It will be appreciated that the term “floating” as used in this disclosure refers to a bezel mounted to the steering wheel assembly in such a way as to allow axial movement of at least a portion of the bezel relative to the steering wheel to actuate the horn. It will be appreciated also that the term “airbag module” as used herein refers to any individual element of the airbag module as described above, and to all elements collectively making up the airbag module. The described assembly thus allows the motor vehicle operator to actuate the horn by pressing on a portion of the bezel, without requiring pressing on or otherwise displacing any portion of the driver airbag module, including any cover provided for the airbag module.